Connections
by Daniel Dymien
Summary: Songfic! Esta songfic passase antes de Sakura perder as memórias, e conta um pequeno episódio romântico entre Sakura e Syaoran.


**Connections**

A noite caía no Reino de Clow e, uma jovem rapariga, Sakura, contemplava as estrelas da sua varanda, divagando em pensamentos.

- Boa noite, Syaoran... - murmurou a princesa para as estrelas, como se de um segredo se tratasse.

Entretanto, Syaoran preparava-se para a sua noite nas ruínas, onde permaneceria durante uma semana. Apesar de se terem visto algumas horas antes, o rapaz sentia a falta de Sakura a seu lado. Faltava-lhe a sua alegria, a sua amizade, o seu amor.

- Boa noite, Sakura. - murmurou Syaoran para as estrelas, antes de se voltar para o lado e adormecer profundamente.

Ao fechar os olhos, Syaoran foi transportado para um mundo, um mundo de sonhos, por vezes reais, premonitórios e, outras vezes, nada mais que sonhos. No entanto, eram os sonhos que mantinham Syaoran vivo, eram os sonhos que o reconfortavam nas noites frias, nas noites de solidão. Curiosamente, este sonho havia-se passado algumas semanas antes, mais precisamente, antes de Syaoran partir para as escavações.

Ao fim de alguns segundos, deu-se conta de que estava à porta de sua casa, juntamente com Sakura. A chuva forte batia-lhes violentamente nas costas, e cortava o som das suas palavras.

- Syaoran... dizer... eu... te...

- O que é que disse, Princesa? - perguntou o rapaz, incapaz de perceber uma única palavra.

Um trovão soou ao longe. Momentos depois, um fumo negro e espesso elevou-se nos céus.

- É um incêndio, Princesa. - informou Syaoran, pegando na mão de Sakura. - Vamos ver o que se passa.

Com Sakura no seu encalço, Syaoran dirigiu-se rapidamente para o local do incêndio. Uma pequena casa ardia, e as chamas ameaçavam queimar as habitações circundantes, mas parecia que a chuva impedia que tal acontecesse.

- Por favor Syaoran, salve o meu filho. - pediu uma senhora que, ao que parecia, morava naquela casa.

- Eu já volto, Princesa.

- Syaoran, tem cuidado...

Sem mais hesitações, o jovem arqueólogo mergulhou na imensidão das chamas, arriscando a própria vida para salvar a criança. A tarefa não foi difícil, pois o seu choro ecoava pela casa. Rapidamente, Syaoran pegou na criança, e dirigiu-se para a saída. Infelizmente, no último momento, uma tábua de madeira caiu inesperadamente do tecto, acertando em Syaoran, que automaticamente ficou inconsciente.

- O seu filho vem aí. Mas... Onde está o Syaoran? - perguntou Sakura preocupada, dirigindo-se para a criança.

- Quando o senho' t'azia o menino, uma tábua muito g'ande caiu em cima dele, e ele ficou a mimir no chão.

Sakura não chegou a ouvir que Syaoran estava inconsciente, pois partira em seu socorro ao ouvir que ele estava ferido.

- Syaoran! Syaoran! - gritava a Princesa desesperada.

Por fim avistou Syaoran deitado no chão, com um grande corte na cabeça, deixando o sangue escorrer pela sua face.

- Syaoran! Syaoran, estás a ouvir-me?

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy Heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_Syaoran... Syaoran..._

"_Que voz é esta que ecoa na minha cabeça? Pouco importa... Começo a deixar de sentir os meus membros... Em breve morrerei..."_

_Syaoran... Syaoran... Não podes morrer... És demasiado importante para mim..._

"_Será... Será a Sakura? Eu sou importante para a Sakura?"_

_I've been looking for the answer somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

- Syaoran! Syaoran!

- Sa... Sakura?

- Syaoran! Estás vivo… - murmurou Sakura, com os olhos inundados em lágrimas.

- Sakura... O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Se tu morreres, quero morrer contigo. Não quero existir num mundo onde não possa estar a teu lado.

- Sa-Sakura... - balbuciou Syaoran corado.

- Sê corajoso, Syaoran. Eu sei que consegues tirar-nos daqui. - concluiu Sakura com um sorriso.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help._

_Because you live, girl_

_My world, has twice as many stars in the sky_

- Vamos, Sakura. Está na hora de sairmos daqui.

Gentilmente, Syaoran pegou na mão de Sakura, transportando-os para fora da casa em chamas que, assim que eles saíram, desmoronou.

- Estás bem, Syaoran?

- Sim, Sakura.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_I'm so glad I've found an angel_

_Someone who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly looking in your eyes_

- Vamos, Sakura. Há algo que tenho de te dizer. - disse Syaoran seriamente.

- Syaoran, não precisas de...

- Vamos.

E assim, juntos, caminharam para a colina próxima das ruínas. O céu era iluminado pelas estrelas, estrelas essas que ambos contemplavam, deitados lado a lado.

- Sakura, há uma coisa que preciso de te dizer...

­- Não precisas. Por vezes, não é necessário os sentimentos serem ditos para serem percebidos. - disse Sakura, voltando-se para Syaoran. - Eu sei, Syaoran. E tu também sabes. Ambos sabemos. É por ti que eu vivo, é por ti que travo cada batalha, é a ti que dedico toda a minha vida.

- Sakura, eu... Eu só queria retribuir-te...

_Because you live, I live_

_Because you live, there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you're giving me, always_

- Eu sei que tu sentes por mim, exactamente o que sinto por ti. Cada sorriso, cada suspiro, cada olhar teu é o suficiente para mim. Sempre que sorris, apenas me dás mais vontade de sorrir para ti. Sempre que suspiras, eu desejo que suspires por mim. E quando me olhas, apenas sei que tenho sorte em ter-te.

- Sakura... - Syaoran respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Sakura...

- Não digas nada, Syaoran. Olha para o céu. Sempre que estivermos longe um do outro, olha para as estrelas e lembra-te de mim. Lembra-te que, apesar da distância, eu penso em ti, sinto a tua falta, e anseio pelo teu regresso. Sempre que estivermos longe, olha para as estrelas antes de dormires, e lembra-te que é contigo que sonho. E lembra-te sempre que, independentemente do tempo que demorares, estarei sempre à tua espera.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself_

_When nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

- Não te preocupes, Sakura. Sempre voltarei. Enquanto viveres, eu viverei. É por ti que vivo, Sakura.

- Tal como eu vivo para ti, Syaoran. E é esse elo de vida que nos ligará para sempre.

- É esse elo que manterá o nosso amor. Para sempre...

_Because you live_

_I live_

_I live_

O sol começava a iluminar as ruínas, estendendo de seguida a sua luz até à povoação. No palácio, Sakura despertava, lembrando-se do seu sonho.

"_E é esse elo de vida que nos ligará para sempre."_

- Bom dia, Syaoran. - murmurou Sakura, olhando para as ruínas.

Syaoran também despertava. Despertava do sonho que tivera, que, ainda que não soubesse, havia sido igual ao de Sakura.

"_É esse elo que manterá o nosso amor. Para sempre..."_

- Bom dia, Sakura. - murmurou Syaoran, olhando para o palácio.

* * *

**Música: **Because You Live

**By: **Jesse McCartney

**Beta-Reader: **Juuu Radcliffe


End file.
